Leatherface/3D Timeline
Jedidiah "Jed" Sawyer, also known as Leatherface, is a serial killer known for wearing masks made from human flesh. He is the son of Drayton Sawyer and the younger brother of Nubbins Sawyer. When his family was murdered at the hands of vigilantes led by Burt Hartman, Jedidiah began enacting a personal vendetta, hunting down and slaughtering those responsible for the demise of the Sawyer Family. Biography The Origin Jedidiah Sawyer since his childhood has been manipulated by his family, forcing him to kill using a chainsaw, one day sheriff Hal Hartman put Jed on a Mental Institution, he were there for almost ten years. On 1955 he escapes with another patients from the institution, kidnapping a nurse. During his years on the Institution he became friend of Bud, they were best friends until he dies on the escape. When Jed is trying to escape from Hal Hartman he shoots him to his face, destroying part of his mouth leaving him with the ability to talk. Hal Hartman tries to kill Jed because he thinks that he killed his daughter 10 years ago (He just was manipulated by Drayton Sawyer). When Hartman puts Jed on the same hole where his daughter died, Verna and her family came inside to the place, saving Jed. When Jed is finally in home Verna tries to sew Jed's mouth, but he couldn't be able to talk since the shot. When Hal Hartman is tied on Jed's house he takes the chainsaw and finally kills Hartman. Lizzy, the nurse escapes from Jed's house, when Jed caught her she told him that his mother is crazy, immediately Jed cuts her head with the chainsaw. On the final scene Jed is becoming in Leatherface, using Lizzy'a face as his first mask. The Massacre On 18 August 1973, Sally Hardesty, her invalid brother Franklin, and their friends Pam, Jerry, and Kirk, travel to a cemetery in Newt, Texas to inspect the resting place of Sally's grandfather after hearing news reports of corpses being dug up in the area. After learning that her grandfather's remains are intact, the group drives to a gas station to refuel their vehicle. When the station's proprietor, Leatherface's father Drayton Sawyer, informs them that the station is temporarily out of gas, the group abandons their plans to leave Newt and drives to Grandpa Hardesty's farm with the intention of spending the night. At the Hardesty home, Kirk and Pam diverge from the group for recreational purposes when they spot the Sawyer Residence from afar. The two intrude in the house to see if there is any gas, when its resident, the mentally handicapped killer Leatherface, slaughters Kirk and puts Pam's body in a freezer. Eventually, Jerry discovers the Residence in search of Pam and Kirk. Startled by the presence of yet another intruder in his house, Leatherface kills Jerry and leaves the house with his chainsaw, hunting for any other potential trespassers. At night, Leatherface comes across Sally and Franklin, the latter of which he murders. Sally panics at the sight, and flees to the gas station with Leatherface in pursuit. She outruns Leatherface, but is captured by Drayton and brought back to the Sawyer Residence for dinner. After taunting Sally at the dinner table, Leatherface, his brother Nubbins Sawyer and Drayton give Grandpa Sawyer a hammer so that he can kill Sally with it. However, Sally slips from her restraints and dashes out of the house and into the road. Despite being chased by Leatherface and Nubbins, Sally escapes in the chaos when she is picked up by a passing trucker.The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Aftermath and exposure Shortly after the incident, Sally informed the town authorities of the Sawyer Family's horrific crimes.Texas Chainsaw 3D Following police investigations into the grisly murders, public reactions were largely that of repulsion, with the Texas Chain Saw Massacre being branded as "one of the most bizarre crimes in the annals of American history" by at least one reporter of the incident.The Texas Chain Saw Massacre - Opening Monologue On the morning of 19 August, Sheriff Hooper showed up to the Sawyer Residence, where the armed Sawyer cousins had gathered in the house with Drayton, Leatherface, and Grandpa. Hooper demanded that they surrender Leatherface for arrest. After debate within the family, the Sawyers agreed to give Leatherface to the law. As the arrest was about to take place, vigilantes led by Burt Hartman showed up unannounced at the Sawyer Residence, burning it to ashes and killing most of the Sawyer family. There are only two known survivors: Leatherface and a infant Heather Miller, who was taken by one of the vigilantes to grow up in a different family. Throughout the decades, Leatherface lived with his wealthy mother Verna Sawyer-Carson in her mansion, until she died of old age in the early 2010s. Vengeance Over the years, Leatherface had been hunting down the vigilantes who killed his family. In 2013, Heather Miller learned that she was adopted after receiving word to travel to Newt, Texas to collect an inheritance from her aunt Verna Carson (recently deceased). Upon arriving at her mansion in Newt with her friends, one of them enters the basement and discovers Leatherface. Unaware of who Heather and her friends are, Leatherface begins killing them one-by-one. Heather escapes, alerting the police and the now-mayor Burt Hartman. Hartman has his son, Carl, kidnap Heather and take her to the town's abandoned abattoir. Leatherface finds her there, but is attacked from behind by Hartman and one of his cronies. Heather tosses Leatherface his chainsaw, which he uses to force Hartman to his death in a meatgrinder, while Heather kills the cronie. Upon seeing a Sawyer birthmark on Heather's chest, he realises that she is a Sawyer, as the two head back to the mansion. Mentality In the first film, Jed behaved with the mind of a child. After Sally escaped, and his family died, he swore not to let anyone escape again. Family Alive -Edith Sawyer (niece/cousin) Deceased -Verna Sawyer-Carson (mother) -Drayton Sawyer (father) -Nubbins Sawyer (brother) -Loretta Sawyer (sister) -Grandpa (grandfather) -Grandma (grandmother) -Boss Sawyer -Bear Sawyer Gallery Killing mask (1974) Hhn2.png 4ae2f99b073fd4a704a3fd936427317099058701d1abef44477d8fc85b40c741 largej.jpg Maxresdefault35.jpg Scan0022(2) 0.jpg La matanza de texas 1974 4-620x400-620x400.jpg The Leatherface.jpg The-texas-chainsaw-massacre-1974-wallpaper-2 conve.jpg The-texas-chainsaw-massacre-gunnar-hansen-1974.jpg Tcm1wallpaper4c.jpg Tcm1wallpaper3c.jpg Texas chainsaw massacre 1 u 01.jpg TheTexasChainSawMassacre-1974-movie-2.jpg Sawyer 2.jpg The Texas chainsaw Massacre-Leatherface Butcher.jpg Pretty Woman mask (1974-2013) Leatherface Pretty Woman Mask.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman 2.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman 3.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman 4.jpg Leatherface Pretty Woman (Behind the scenes).jpg 3016628-poster-p-1-leatherface-speaks-chainsaw-massacre-star-revisits-sweltering-house-of-horror 0.jpg Leatherface-v3-osbourn-240x300 converted.jpg 4ae2f99b073fd4a704a3fd936427317099058701d1abef44477d8fc85b40c741 large.jpg WprDEQ5G 400x400.jpeg 2FamilyPortraitCover.gif Texaschainsawmassacreremake converted.jpg Tcm1wallpaper7c.jpg Texas Chainsaw 3D pretty woman.jpg Texas chainsaw 3d news.jpg Dinner scene.jpg 258481 10151507214774064 1487979788 o.jpg Old Woman mask (1974) Leverface.jpg Old Man Leatherface family.jpg ''Texas Chainsaw 3D'' (2013) '' 8e3ed5d07886c4ef3ee77d8b86e6076d.jpg 57ad949c6338e45cbc8641ccaff47178--actors.jpg 5439559,yp+T7PMY5lKvdiJRNP2232rRcIxVh8A_S7N9IsWuz4QEwaEPZZrjpU+rJbihmueTTpJCTKIusJ0qmDEDRKo4WA .jpg a121ff9196822c44dfd32a4e8d8bfd1b52331f95_hq.jpg artikel_texas_chainsaw_3d_3.jpg f8212fb8e3465f27dbe66050920cf1c9--chainsaw-husky.jpg texas-chainsaw-3dx.jpg texas-chainsaw-3d-exclusive-dan-yeager.jpg Texas-chainsaw-massacfre.jpg TEXAS-CHAINSAW-37.jpg '' ''Leatherface'' (2017) Leatherface 2017 candle light.jpg Leatherface from behind 2017.jpg Leatherface 2017 mirror.jpg littlelether.png Kid leatherface.jpg thatshowitis.png thatshowitis2.png Drayton2017.png Leatherface dkDVYi.jpg Leatherface xTKNKL.jpg sack.png Leatherface poster.jpg MV5BMjI5MzI3MzYyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDI0NTMwMzI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,715,1000 AL .jpg Download.jpg Appearances * Leatherface * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre * Texas Chainsaw 3D * Mortal Kombat XL *''Dead by Daylight: LEATHERFACE''http://store.steampowered.com/app/700280/Dead_by_Daylight_LEATHERFACE/ References Category:Sawyer Family Category:Leatherface Category:Texas Chainsaw 3D Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive characters Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Characters